Puzzle Piece
by Severed Glass
Summary: (Incomplete) (AU) (Vampire fic) What if you wanted nothing more than to die, but you were already dead? Is it possible to kill yourself a second time, or is this world now your eternal hell?
1. Default Chapter

This is a remake of my original story 'Puzzle Piece' into a fanfic. I re- wrote it to make it better (though I still don't like the writing) and so that it was a fanfic. It is an AU, however, so I am keeping the story line and everything. I also changed this from third person to first, it is Kagome's POV.  
  
Disclaimer - I own no inu characters  
  
Puzzle Piece  
  
Chapter One  
  
The streets upon which I walked were completely forsaken by men of any kind, all except me. I was the only human to walk in this city now, for this place had long been forgotten in the memories of a growing world. This small city was only a small notch in the history of the country and was shrugged off as unimportant and in some cases, not even noted in existence. This city was, however, important to me and those of my kind, and those who happened to walk haphazardly into here without realizing the danger. No humans ever came out of this area alive unless you were of my kind, and even then it was a rarity. Corny as it may sound, those who leave are less than human. As I said before, I was the only human here, but there was something more than human that lurked in the shadows of the great looming buildings above.  
  
The only light that landed on these roads was from the bright glowing orb in the midnight sky, the full moon. The street lamps had long since been broken, however, that was to be expected, considering the beasts that lived here. The moon was more than enough, for my eyes had adjusted to the little light. Shadows from the great buildings on the sides of the streets engulfed me. They seemed to wrap their cool blanket of blackness around my shoulders and urge me to stay in their comfort, for me never to leave. They wanted to be full again, to have people busy inside their bare walls. They wanted to reign once more, though now they were old and tattered. They wanted you to stay, to take away the cold agony they felt. Cracks and Vines scaled their walls now, the windows were busted in and the shattered glass lay in sharp jagged points on the ground.  
  
I wiped sweat off of my face with the sleeve of my long leather jacket. I wasn't hot, it was a cool night, though, sweat ran down my face in a flood. I was afraid. I would never admit this to anyone, though I could not embarrass my kind's name that way. I was a rookie, still and had next to no experience, yet the sent me, alone. Anything could go wrong and I would be dead, while my prey lives. I only had one choice, to fight with everything I had, and to come back successful. This was no longer a hope. This was a must.  
  
My destination grew closer and I seemed to walk slower. I bit my lip and urged myself on. Reassuringly I ran my fingers up the metallic object in my hand. This was my strongest weapon against such prey. I could not afford to loose it. This gun may be my only hope.  
  
I saw the place, I knew what to do, where to go. I walked up to the shack, which was greatly shrunken by the surrounding buildings. The shack looked like it may have been blown over if you exhaled. The door was barely on its hinges and there were no windows, there was also not a light in the door, though this kind didn't need light, and the light of the glowing moon was enough for my dark adjusted eyes.  
  
I pressed my head against the door to check for any sounds and one voice met my ears.  
  
"Blood . . . come on . . . just a little bit . . .I just want to see blood . . . please . . ." The voice was weak and shaky. It begged and pleaded as though it was begging for its life. One thought ran through my head as I heard this voice mumble. Someone was in there with it. I couldn't make a plan, the person may be gone by the time I had one.  
  
I took a deep breath and raised my foot to kick in the door, which was not very hard, considering the condition of the shack. I flung my gun around and faced it out to where the voice had been coming from. I thought that I was ready to take this evil on, that I could handle anything if I bit my lip and tried hard enough. Though, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.  
  
In the corner of the shack was my prey. A male vampire with the purest snow white hair I had ever seen, though the mid-back long hair was tossed wildly across his head, obviously not brushed in quite some time. The messiness of his hair nearly hid a pair of fuzzy dog ears on top his head. His bangs stuck to the sweat soaked face that looked unusually pale. That was not the thing that most concerned me. It was the forlorn amber eyes that seemed to look straight through me. Tears ran from his cheeks and his eyes held a glaze. I felt pierced straight through the heart as he looked at me and I bit my lip to keep from falling back and saying it was a mistake.  
  
He continued to sit in his corner and rock and back forth, knees to check and arms wrapped tightly around them. He stayed that was for quite some time. He didn't seem to care I was pointing a gun at his forehead. I wasn't even sure he knew I was point a gun at him.  
  
Finally, he decided to move, though at this I knew I took too long and was now going to pay the consequences. I was wrong. He took one arm from his knees and faced it forward, palm facing me. He then whipped out a pocket knife very carelessly and opened it, this action caused me to step back, though he made no move toward me. He took the knife and dug it into his flesh and pulled downward, creating a large gash in his flesh that healed nearly instantly. It seemed as though the cut had never happened in the first place.  
  
He looked up and me with those eyes that showed complete hopelessness and whispered something barely audible. "Why? Why can't I bleed?"  
  
I cursed under my breath. This was a new-be vampire who either didn't know or want to accept that he was the living dead. How could I explain this to him without letting my guard down? How could I kill something this helpless? How would I do what I had to . . . how?  
  
---*---  
  
Severed Glass  
  
I don't like the way this is written . . . I definitely do not think it is my best. If you want to see my best go to fictionpress.com and look under the penname Stained Glass and find the story 'Symphony' I think that is one of my best. It would be nice if you would review, too. I write faster when you all review, it motivates me! So go and REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry this took so long, I have a bad habit of slacking . . . this chapter was written quickly so sorry for the bad writing, I might rewrite it later.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything  
  
Puzzle Piece  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I had to tell him, I couldn't kill him letting him die unknowing what he was that wouldn't be fair, but it would be less painful to him. I couldn't kill him, but I had to. I had sworn to my kind that I would kill any of the already damned. He was so helpless, but I had sworn to protect the innocent from hell's demons, and he was a potential threat. I have no choice.  
  
The being in front of me shifted to his knees while I contemplated what I was to do. I raised my gun that I had instinctively lowered and once again pointed it to his head. "You know why I can't bleed, don't you?" His amber eyes looked up at me with sorrow and I could not do anything but pity him. My arm ached to lower the gun, my heart told me I could, but my brain told me he could be faking.  
  
"Yes, I know." I told him, doing my best to keep my voice from shaking. I didn't want him to know I was afraid.  
  
A growl started deep in his throat. "Then tell me. Why don't you tell me, damn it?" His aching amber eyes went from rage quickly but then he fell back and whimpered, sorrow return ed to his eyes. "I am sorry, I-I just want to know, please tell me."  
  
I took a deep breath, still not lowering the gun. "You're dead."  
  
"What the hell do you mean I am dead?" Anger flourished in his eyes once more. "I can't be dead. I am still breathing, my body is still moving, don't lie to me! Tell me the truth! DAMN IT! TELL ME!"  
  
I cringed because of instinct and cursed myself for showing weakness. I regained my posture. And continued to tell him with a firm voice. "You're a vampire. The living dead."  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE TO ME!" His amber eyes flared, but sorrow filled them quickly before he could hide it. He once again tried to hide it, but to no avail. "Vampires, they aren't real! You won't fool me with your tricks!"  
  
"I told you the truth and that is all I can do. Please, believe me." I was begging. How pathetic, I hated begging, my kind told me not to beg, they taught me to have pride in who I was and what I did. Begging was not in the nature of someone with my job.  
  
"I refuse to believe you." He sank back, the sorrow in his eyes once more. I could quickly tell this boy covered his pain with anger. "If I am a vampire, kill me. Do it. You have your gun, kill me, KILL ME NOW!"  
  
A smile ran across my face and I couldn't stop a laugh.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME! IF I AM WHAT YOU SAY I AM, KILL ME AND END MY SUFFERING!"  
  
I lowered my gun and looked up at him, tears rimming my eyes. "I can't do it. I just can't. You're too human. Take my life. I'll be your first victim for my weakness." I dropped limply to the ground and continued to cry at my weakness. When nothing came I looked back up to him. "Come now, you are hungry, are you not? I shall be your dinner tonight, just please don't make me a vampire. I would rather go straight to hell instead of live off death."  
  
"What the Hell are you talking about? What do you plan me to do? Drink your blood?" He was obviously being sarcastic, but I shoved my wrist into his face. He paused for a minute, but the quickly grabbed it and I planned for it all to end, but before I knew it he was pulling my up off my knees back to my feet in a swift motion.  
  
"Damn humans. You're so stupid." I looked up at him with questions to be said, but before I could open my mouth he asked one of his own. "Where do you live? I am taking you home."  
  
I felt my face go red and quietly asked him why he wasn't drinking my blood. If it were any other vampire I'd be long dead. He simply said, "I am not a vampire and I don't kill humans, not worth my time."  
  
"I can go home on my own." I insisted.  
  
"A girl can't go out at night alone, especially in this city."  
  
"Did you forget a minute ago I was holding a gun to your head?"  
  
"Feh. And you, being a woman, didn't have the guts to fire it. You meet with a gang and you're screwed."  
  
"I could handle myself."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Isn't it strange how a conversation can go from killing to being walked home?  
  
We walked out the door and onto the deserted streets where the shadows loomed high above us shrinking both of us and the only light being from that of the moon.  
  
After this we continued to walk down the deserted streets and there was a short awkward silence that nearly everyone absolutely hates, but what can you do?  
  
"Hey," I piped up with a question. "what's your name?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha." He said so without looking down at me and continued to walk at a brisk pace. "And you?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
He didn't say anything. I figured he was thinking about something. The whole vampire thing must be very new to him and he wouldn't know what to think. He must be afraid, more afraid than I was of him, which was hard to imagine. I decided to let him think, I didn't have anything else to say or do, and it was a while to my apartment.  
  
"What was that?" Suddenly Inu-Yasha was stopped and scanning the area for the sound he had just heard. I had heard nothing, but the ears on top of his head twitched madly. I would have to ask him about those ears later.  
  
A figure appeared out of the shadows and in said in an cocky voice, "Well, someone's out tonight to play with. Won't you please come play with me?" The figure appeared out of the shadows and in his hand was a metallic object I automatically recognized as a gun.  
  
"Come on out guys. Let's have some fun tonight." Behind the man appeared many other people, all with various weapons in hand.  
  
---*---  
  
Severed Glass  
  
Sorry, it is crappy, I know, and it's a cliffy. Just hate me, please. This could be called a sketch for the chapter . . . I plan on rewriting it later, but it had been a while since I posted the first chapter I wanted to get something out. So Until Next Time . . . 


End file.
